La Purga
by sagawinchester
Summary: En la fatídica noche en la que todos los crímenes, incluyendo el asesinato, son legales, Ulquiorra rescata a Orihime de una violación y la ayuda a planear su venganza un año después. AU, UlquiHime, lemon, dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ushhh, pues bueno, el título y el summary lo dijeron casi todo. No es una adaptación, sólo me inspiré en el argumento general de las películas. Obviamente es Rated M por temas fuertes, vocabulario y una violación (suena como el combo del infierno, damn).**

**Pero claro, también habrá romance UlquiHime ya que me han pedido que escriba más fics de esta pareja en un AU. No sé si esperaban algo más rosa, pero hey, algo es algo ¿no?**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**LA PURGA**

**Capítulo 1**

Después de tres años, Ulquiorra todavía no se acostumbraba a la aturdidora alarma que anunciaba el comienzo de la Purga anual, puntual a las 8 de la noche. La sirena tardó aproximadamente un minuto en callarse, y una vez que terminó se hizo un silencio prolongado. Ulquiorra activó el sonido de la televisión justo a tiempo para escuchar el noticiero dando las últimas recomendaciones y actualizando a la audiencia sobre qué zonas eran más peligrosas aquella noche, las nuevas armas que, de acuerdo al calibre permitido, se habían aprobado por el comité organizador, las medidas de seguridad que habían implementado en otras ciudades aledañas, no sin antes mencionar la empresa de seguros de sus varios patrocinadores, y desde luego, los supuestos progresos que se habían conseguido a lo largo de tres años en lo relativo al nivel de crimen y pobreza.

Ulquiorra atenuó las luces de la sala, se sentó en el sillón y tomó su vaso con brandy que estaba en la mesita de al lado. Estaba como ausente, con los ojos verdes sin brillo fijos en un punto en la pared. Podía retomar su lectura de la noche anterior o trabajar en el proyecto que le pedían en la oficina para el lunes, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse en ninguna de las dos cosas. Su método de aislarse en su departamento y esperar a que todo pasara para retomar su vida al día siguiente como si nada, le había funcionado los dos años anteriores, pero no podía olvidar los gritos de desesperación, dolor e impotencia que escuchó en las calles la primera vez y que solían acompañarlo las semanas siguientes a la Purga, en cada sueño, en cada rincón de la ciudad por el que pasaba. Miles de personas habían muerto desde entonces, otros cientos tenían secuelas, lo que había derivado en algunos suicidios, y el supuesto combate a la pobreza, la violencia, la delincuencia y la sobrepoblación era sólo un mal chiste empapado de sangre.

Apagó el televisor antes de que la televisora reprodujera el ya conocido mensaje previo a la Purga, aquel en el que el canciller explicaba los orígenes del proyecto y la manera en la que beneficiaría a la población. Bla, bla, bla, mentiras, mentiras, bla, bla, bla.

Tal vez lo mejor sería irse a dormir temprano. Sería una noche ajetreada y los criminales, cuando se juntaban en grupos grandes, solían irrumpir en las casas y departamentos en donde veían luces encendidas o alguna clase de movimiento. La mayoría iba por los grupos vulnerables, las mujeres, los pobres, los indigentes, sólo para saciar su sed de sangre, sus perversiones, sus necesidades, pero otros más, y éstos eran los más peligrosos de acuerdo a Ulquiorra, se lo tomaban todo como un maldito día de campo, como algo divertido, una excentricidad, un lujo que podían darse una vez al año. Veían la Purga como un reto personal y apuntaban a las esferas más altas para probar de qué estaban hechos, o probarle al resto de la población que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba a salvo.

Ulquiorra terminó su copa de brandy y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo, preso del cansancio corporal y de la angustia moral que no se le iba a quitar con unas horas de sueño. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera disparos cerca, ni explosiones. Según había visto en el noticiero del día anterior, un grupo al otro lado de la ciudad se dedicaba a vender explosivos, dinamita, bidones de gasolina y cualquier otro tipo de piromancia. En tan sólo una semana habían hecho su agosto y desaparecido sin dejar rastro, probablemente hasta el año siguiente.

* * *

Orihime estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. La distancia se le antojaba larguísima, pero la verdad era que estaba a sólo un callejón de la avenida principal. Se había demorado más de la cuenta en la oficina, y ahora corría peligro porque la Purga ya había comenzado. Ya no había transporte público, ni siquiera taxis o alguien a la vista que pudiera ayudarla. Tenía que caminar de regreso a casa, y era casi una hora de camino. Eso sin contar todo tipo de percances que pudiera encontrar. Si le iba bien, sólo un asalto a mano armada, para lo cual estaba mentalizada de entregar todas sus pertenencias, pues su vida no valía el poco efectivo que traía en el bolso. En el peor de los casos…

Orihime sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Era una noche de locos, pero no tenía sentido ponerse pesimista.

Tomó una profunda inhalación antes de empezar a caminar. Sentía las piernas débiles, como un cervatillo recién nacido, pero se repitió mentalmente que podía hacerlo, que tenía que hacerlo. Usualmente los grupos que salían a purgar eran muy ruidosos, bastaría con evitar el bullicio y no debería haber problemas.

Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía en el asfalto, había luna llena y el aire era cálido, aunque probablemente llovería más noche. Orihime avanzó deprisa, sin querer demorarse más de la cuenta. Tomó el atajo del parque para evitar las grandes avenidas y por ende las pandillas numerosas. Ya llevaba diez minutos caminando cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos que un carro se estaba incendiando. Orihime se pegó a la pared antes de asomarse a la calle, apenas unos centímetros para no ser vista. Tres hombres de no más de treinta años estaban alrededor de la "fogata"; conversaban y se reían, arrojaban más gasolina para que el fuego creciera. Orihime decidió volver sobre sus pasos, no podía cruzar y arriesgarse a que la persiguieran. Se dio media vuelta y ahogó un grito cuando una rata le pasó corriendo por los pies. Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y se quedó inmóvil. ¿La habían escuchado? Aguzó el oído y el alma se le cayó al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que las risas habían cesado.

‒¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó uno de ellos.

Orihime estaba paralizada.

‒¿Qué cosa?

‒Fue como un grito.

‒Imaginas cosas, no sería la primera vez.

‒Te digo que lo escuché.

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno de ellos se acercó. Orihime soltó el suspiro que estaba conteniendo y se dio media vuelta para reanudar su camino. Entonces, un gato saltó del contenedor de basura y tiró unas botellas que estaban en el borde. El estruendo le heló la sangre a Orihime, ahora sí que la habían escuchado.

‒Hay alguien ahí –dijo el que había hablado primero.

Lo siguiente que Orihime escuchó fueron los pasos en su dirección. Tenía que escapar, era ahora o nunca. Se echó a correr sabiendo que esconderse no era una opción; si lograba llegar a alguna tienda o entrar a un edificio podría ganar algo de tiempo.

‒¡Se los dije! –gritó el hombre.

Orihime corría tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados detrás de ella pero no quiso voltearse a ver si sólo uno la perseguía o si eran los tres. Ni siquiera supo qué calles había tomado, lo único que le importaba era poner la mayor distancia entre ellos. Dio vuelta en la siguiente calle y se ocultó al lado de un contenedor de basura con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa. Le dolían los pies y los costados, no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, Orihime se puso de pie lentamente para asomarse, y suspiró de alivio al ver que no había nadie. Salió de su escondite y se dio media vuelta, y entonces chocó con algo sólido, pero no tan duro como para tratarse de un poste o de la pared.

‒Sabía que no habías ido muy lejos –dijo el hombre con el que había chocado. A Orihime se le cortó la respiración al ver que era más alto que ella, la capucha le cubría la cabeza pero algunos mechones de pelo negro le caían por la frente. Tenía una gruesa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y una argolla plateada en la nariz. Sus ojos eran azules, pero en la oscuridad se veían casi negros por lo dilatados que estaban. Sus compañeros salieron a su encuentro. El de la izquierda era un poco más bajo que el primero pero más corpulento, con un gorro negro que le ocultaba el cabello, barba tupida y cara de pocos amigos. El tercero era muy alto y delgado, con granos en la cara y cabello largo y seboso hasta los hombros. Los tres le sonrieron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a acorralarla.

‒Por favor –dijo Orihime‒, no me hagan nada. Llévense todo lo que tengo, pero déjenme ir.

‒No queremos tu dinero, preciosa –dijo el del gorro.

‒Sólo queremos divertirnos un rato contigo –dijo el de cabello largo.

Orihime negó con la cabeza y retrocedió asustada. No había forma de convencerlos de que la dejaran tranquila si no buscaban nada material. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de chocar con la pared de atrás, se echó a correr por la calle para escapar de ellos. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

‒¡Atrápenla! –ordenó el de la cicatriz.

Orihime sabía que no podía correr toda la noche y que en algún momento iban a alcanzarla. Recurrió a una técnica diferente en la que no confiaba demasiado, pero que era mejor que nada.

Pedir ayuda.

* * *

Ulquiorra se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el grito agudo que provenía de la calle. Después una serie de pasos apresurados, como de alguien que estaba huyendo, justo enfrente de su edificio.

‒¡Ayuda, por favor! –gritó la misma voz. Era una mujer joven al parecer. Una desdichada y desafortunada mujer que estaba en las calles la noche de la Purga.

_No te involucres_, pensó Ulquiorra, _no hay nada que puedas hacer._

Otro grito que le perforó los oídos. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, eran dos…no, tal vez tres personas detrás de ella. Se dirigían al callejón que estaba a lado de su edificio. Ulquiorra quiso hacer oídos sordos a las súplicas, pero el instinto pudo más y se acercó a la ventana para ver qué estaba pasando. Abrió la cortina apenas unos centímetros para no llamar la atención, la luz estaba completamente apagada y las calles se veían sin problemas. Alcanzó a ver una melena anaranjada dar vuelta en el callejón y tres hombres vestidos completamente de negro que iban tras ella.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago. No había que ser un genio para saber el destino que le esperaba a esa chica. Iban a jalarla, asaltarla, violarla y probablemente matarla, no precisamente en ese orden. Se repitió que no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Salir allá era arriesgar el cuello por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, además ellos lo superaban en número y nada le aseguraba que no vinieran otros más para encargarse de él también. No, no podía salir. Independientemente de esa noche, vivía su vida con tranquilidad, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y nunca se metía en problemas, era absurdo pensar en meter las manos al fuego por una completa desconocida.

Y sin embargo…

Otro grito que desgarró el silencio. Ulquiorra se apartó de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Las manos le temblaban de impotencia.

_Vete a la cama, ponte los audífonos y escucha algo de música o un audiolibro, por la mañana te sentirás mejor._

Ulquiorra quiso dar un paso, pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

_No puedo hacerlo_, se dijo, _no puedo._

‒¡No! –la chica gritó nuevamente desde el callejón. Se escucharon algunos golpes seguidos de un ruido seco, como si alguien se hubiera caído.

Ulquiorra corrió a su habitación, pero no para encerrarse, sino para buscar la caja de zapatos que tenía oculta en el armario, donde guardaba celosamente un revólver que había comprado dos años atrás para sentirse más seguro. Nunca había tenido que usarlo, así que no confiaba mucho en su puntería, lo demás se lo dejaba a la suerte. Comprobó que estuviera cargada, seis gruesas balas de plomo en la recámara.

Corrió a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió de golpe. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos con el revólver en la mano derecha, ya amartillada y lista para disparar. El frío de la noche le dio de lleno en la cara mientras se dirigía hacia el callejón, escuchaba algunos golpes, las patadas en el contenedor de basura, y algo más que le puso los nervios de punta: risas, carcajadas. Los tres hombres la estaban pasando muy bien, pero la chica no dejaba de gritar.

‒¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Auxilio!

Ulquiorra se pegó al muro para que no lo vieran y se asomó con sigilo. Era una mezcla de cuerpos que forcejeaban, la joven estaba tirada en el piso con el vestido levantado hasta la cintura, dos de ellos la sujetaban de los brazos y el tercero estaba entre sus piernas, moviéndose de una forma que no dejaba rastro de dudas. La chica lloraba y le suplicaba que la dejara tranquila, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Ulquiorra levantó la mano y cerró un ojo para apuntarle directo a la cabeza, pero erró por poco y la bala dio en el asfalto. La detonación lo ensordeció por un momento, pero cumplió su cometido de llamar la atención de los asaltantes. Los tres hombres agacharon la cabeza y voltearon a ver a Ulquiorra con los ojos desorbitados. El del gorro negro sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón para enfrentarlo.

‒Ni siquiera lo pienses –exclamó Ulquiorra apuntándole directamente al pecho.

El que estaba violando a la chica se levantó y se abrochó el pantalón, haciendo una mueca que difícilmente podía pasar por una sonrisa. Se quitó la capucha y reveló su rostro cetrino, tenía tres argollas en cada oreja y una cicatriz rosácea que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

‒¿Qué carajos te pasa, imbécil? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? Si quieres a esta zorra tendrás que esperar tu turno.

A Ulquiorra le hirvió la sangre de coraje al escuchar cómo la había llamado. Hizo contacto visual con la chica y lo que vio en sus ojos grises fue terror y nada más.

‒Suéltenla –ordenó Ulquiorra con voz autoritaria.

Los tres hombres se rieron.

‒¡Largo de aquí! –repitió el de la cicatriz.

‒Por favor, ayúdame –suplicó la joven con un hilo de voz.

‒¡Cállate! –el que estaba a su derecha la abofeteó.

Ulquiorra tuvo que contenerse para no dispararle. No era un asesino, pero estaban colmando su paciencia y no dudaría en llenarles el cuerpo de plomo si era necesario.

‒Si vuelves a tocarla eres hombre muerto –sentenció Ulquiorra.

El de la cicatriz soltó una carcajada.

‒¿La conoces acaso, o sólo quieres divertirte con ella al igual que nosotros? Seguro que…

Pero Ulquiorra no lo dejó terminar la frase porque le disparó en el hombro derecho y gritó de dolor. La sangre salpicó y manchó a la chica, que estaba pegada contra la pared en un intento de protegerse. Los otros dos, al verse en desventaja, se echaron a correr y se perdieron en el callejón. El de la cicatriz temblaba de ira, impotente, herido y asustado como un conejo frente al lobo feroz. La sangre ya había empapado la manga de su chamarra y goteaba hasta el suelo. Ulquiorra volvió a amartillar el revólver para dispararle, esta vez en la frente, pero el sujeto dio media vuelta y se echó a correr detrás de sus compañeros como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Ulquiorra resistió el impulso de dispararle por la espalda y en cambio volteó a ver a la chica.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, el rostro golpeado y salpicado de sangre. Temblaba incontrolablemente. Ulquiorra dejó el arma en el suelo lentamente para no asustarla y se arrodilló frente a ella.

‒¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un susurro. No obtuvo respuesta.

Ulquiorra tragó saliva pesadamente al ver que también tenía sangre entre las piernas, pero no debido a lo que salpicó del disparo.

‒¿Puedes levantarte?

La chica por fin lo miró y asintió una vez. Ulquiorra quiso pasarle una mano por la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas y tranquilizarla, pero después de lo que había vivido la pobre lo más sensato era mantener el contacto físico al mínimo.

La chica trató de levantarse pero se dobló de dolor y gimió. Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo y la levantó con cuidado. La ayudó a apoyarse en la pared, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar.

Ulquiorra se guardó el arma en el pantalón y regresó junto a ella. Claramente no podía caminar, pero tenía que llevarla a su departamento de alguna forma para curarla.

‒Mi nombre es Ulquiorra –se presentó en un intento de hacerla entrar en confianza‒. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pensó que la chica no respondería, pero después de unos segundos por fin habló.

‒Orihime.

‒De acuerdo, Orihime. Ya estás a salvo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Podrían regresar y me temo que no tengo tantas balas. Vivo en este edificio, déjame llevarte a mi departamento para ayudarte.

Orihime asintió. Ulquiorra, ya con bandera verde, levantó a Orihime en brazos sin demasiado esfuerzo y se apresuró a volver a su departamento. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Orihime se abrazó a su cuello y recargó la cabeza en su pecho. Ulquiorra la llevó hasta el sillón y cerró la puerta con los tres seguros para evitar inconvenientes. Encendió la luz, dejó el revólver sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue directo al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando regresó, Orihime estaba con la vista fija en el suelo, con la piel casi tan pálida como la suya y mallugada como si la hubiera atacado un animal salvaje. Fue por una bandeja de agua y un trapo para limpiarla. Orihime levantó la vista y sus ojos grises sin brillo se encontraron con los de él.

‒Voy a limpiarte –exclamó Ulquiorra.

Sin esperar respuesta Ulquiorra le limpió la sangre de la cara, con mucho cuidado como si temiera lastimarla. Limpió su cuello y los dos brazos con la misma delicadeza. Tenía que limpiar sus piernas también, pero no quería tocarla en donde la habían lastimado.

‒¿Quieres hacerlo tú? –le preguntó.

Orihime asintió y se le rozaron los ojos. Ulquiorra sintió que su estómago se encogía. No estaba preparado para manejar una situación tan delicada. Enjuagó el trapo en la bandeja y se lo puso en la mano para que ella lo hiciera. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo de ropa limpia para que se cambiara.

Luego fue a la cocina para poner dos tazas de café. Orihime gemía en voz baja. Luego de un rato, cuando el agua ya estaba hirviendo, Ulquiorra volvió a su lado y le dejó su taza en la mesita de al lado, junto con dos pastillas.

‒Son analgésicos, para el dolor –explicó‒. Entiendo si no quieres tomarlos o si no confías en mí después de lo que pasó, pero…

Sin dejarlo terminar, Orihime se tomó las dos pastillas y le dio un trago al café. Eso bastó para confirmarle a Ulquiorra que confiaba en él lo suficiente.

‒Tardará un rato en hacer efecto. ¿Vives por aquí?

Orihime negó con la cabeza, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que estaba lejos de la seguridad de su casa.

‒Ya veo. Comprenderás que no puedo acompañarte a tu casa, no esta noche. Puedes quedarte en la habitación, yo dormiré en la sala.

Orihime seguía sin responder. Ulquiorra no sabía qué más podía decirle.

‒Será mejor que descanses. ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas que te lleve?

‒Yo puedo –dijo Orihime.

Se puso de pie con trabajos y Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo para que no se cayera. Caminaron hacia la habitación lentamente, un paso a la vez. La ropa limpia estaba sobre la cama.

‒Descansa –dijo Ulquiorra caminando de regreso hacia la puerta.

‒Espera.

Ulquiorra se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y se volvió hacia ella. Orihime agachó la mirada y suspiró.

‒Gracias… por todo –susurró.

Ulquiorra trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, no en una situación así. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Horas antes, cuando comenzó la noche de la Purga, no pensaba que terminaría de esa forma. Con sangre y pólvora en sus manos y una víctima de violación refugiada en su departamento. No podía esperar al día siguiente para esclarecer su mente, y tal vez despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Afuera llovía como si el cielo estuviera llorando.

* * *

Orihime despertó al escuchar la alarma que anunciaba que la Purga había terminado. Dentro de poco empezaría a escuchar las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias recogiendo cuerpos por todas las calles, el bullicio de la gente que salía a retomar su rutina. Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos al sentir el rayo de luz directamente sobre su cara, entonces se enderezó de golpe al ver que no estaba en su habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban un tanto borrosos, probablemente su mente la estaba protegiendo, pero el dolor entre las piernas era demasiado real como para no saber lo que había pasado.

Había sido violada.

Y si no fuera por el hombre que la rescató, seguramente también estaría muerta.

Orihime se quitó las cobijas de encima y se estiró en la cama, tratando de hacer memoria acerca del hombre que la había rescatado. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sólo su rostro inexpresivo. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se quedó sentada en la cama.

Vio que encima del buró había una bandeja con comida. Un par de waffles con miel, una manzana, un vaso de leche y dos pastillas iguales a las de la noche anterior. Junto al vaso de agua había una nota doblada. Orihime la leyó:

_"Tuve que salir así que te dejo el desayuno. Si despiertas y está frío siéntete libre de usar el horno de microondas. También te dejé otros dos analgésicos, aunque espero que el dolor haya disminuido considerablemente. Hay toallas limpias en el baño por si quieres tomar una ducha. Yo llegaré al mediodía._

_Ulquiorra."_

Orihime sonrió inconscientemente al ver la nota. Se tomó los analgésicos y desayunó en la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía esas atenciones, y si pudiera dejar de lado el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí, estaría pasando un buen rato. Ulquiorra era en verdad muy amable con ella y le había demostrado que podía confiar en él. Ahora tenía que seguir con su vida, pues había recibido una valiosa segunda oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla. Había vivido la noche de la Purga más terrible en tres años, y estaba viva para contarlo. No quería revivir lo sucedido, aunque en algún momento tendría que hacerlo si quería llegar a superarlo.

Cuando cerró los ojos vio claramente el rostro del violador, la cicatriz de su ojo y esa sonrisa de lado que le puso la piel de gallina.

Sólo podía pensar que tenía que encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo.

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de que fue muy fuerte para mí escribirlo), ya saben que me gustan los fics oscuros, de crímenes.**

**Dejen su review y díganme qué les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaa, perdón, me tomó más de una semana jaja unos cuantos meses, pero ya está aquí la continuación, y la noticia de que habrá un capítulo más porque esto se extendió más de lo planeado. Yay.**

**Este es más que nada romance y lemon UwU**

**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentaron, me encanta leer sus reviews.**

**LA PURGA**

**Capítulo 2**

_Un año después_

* * *

_‒24 horas para la Purga anual‒_

Un _taser_, la Magnum 22, la Smith and Wesson 9mm, una caja de municiones para el revólver y una para la semiautomática, un cuchillo, una navaja plegable, lentes de visión nocturna, un carrete de cinta industrial y un folder tamaño carta con la información personal de Akibara Sai, Yamato Haru y Sakamoto Rinsei.

Todo esto se encontraba encima de la cama mientras Orihime buscaba en el baúl de la esquina la mochila negra que había comprado especialmente para guardar todo, así como el cinturón para cargar las armas y la funda para el cuchillo que se amarraba a la pierna. Quería tener todo listo desde antes, revisar que no le hiciera falta nada, prepararse mentalmente para no dudar cuando los tuviera enfrente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Ulquiorra. Era viernes, por lo que acababa de regresar del trabajo, dispuesto a relajarse el fin de semana en compañía de Orihime, encerrarse en el departamento y sobrevivir un año más a la Purga. Pero al parecer la pelirroja tenía otros planes. Al ver las cosas en la cama, Ulquiorra le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Ni siquiera la saludó, simplemente se acercó a ella y la levantó del brazo.

‒¿Qué estás haciendo?

‒Sabes bien lo que estoy haciendo, Ulquiorra ‒respondió Orihime zafándose de su agarre y empezando a guardar las cosas en la mochila.

Ulquiorra suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sabía muy en el fondo que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

‒¿Podemos hablar de esto?

‒Podemos y ya lo hemos hecho, pero eso no cambiará nada.

‒Orihime, escucha ‒Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama y con un gesto más amable la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él. La mirada de Orihime era fría, decidida. Nada que ver con esos ojos grises, inocentes y suplicantes que tenía un año atrás. Sin duda había cambiado mucho, pero el dolor estaba todavía ahí, se negaba a marcharse de su expresión.

‒No, Ulquiorra, tú escucha. Sabes bien cuánto significa esto para mí. No voy a pedirte que me acompañes y que arriesgues tu vida, ya lo hiciste una vez y no soportaría perderte; sólo te pido que no te interpongas en mi camino.

‒¿No crees que es mejor que lo dejes pasar? Sucedió hace un año, Orihime, eres una persona completamente diferente, esta idea que se te metió en la cabeza te cambió y…

‒No, lo que me cambió fue la violación. Esos tres hombres arruinaron mi vida y quiero que paguen por ello.

‒Si sales a purgar no eres distinta a ellos.

‒Y si no salgo habrá una víctima más. Otra chica inocente en el lugar y el momento equivocados. No voy a matar gente inocente, voy detrás de esos malnacidos que no merecen vivir.

–La justicia no es…

–No busco justicia –lo interrumpió Orihime–, quiero venganza.

Orihime se separó de Ulquiorra y terminó de guardar las cosas en la mochila. Volvió a dejarla dentro del baúl y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Había pasado un año desde que había sido atacada y violada en aquel callejón. Un año de terapia y aceptación, un año de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, de clases de defensa personal, de práctica de tiro. Un año desde que había empezado a salir con Ulquiorra, desde que se había refugiado en sus brazos y había conocido lo que era un hogar. ¿Por qué no podía entender que salir a purgar a los culpables era lo que necesitaba para cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida, para tratar de tener un poco de paz mental, para que las pesadillas se terminaran y pudiera ver el futuro con otros ojos?

Sí, tal vez no era lo mejor, tal vez se estaba arriesgando más al salir, exponiéndose a nuevos peligros o a que se repitiera el episodio de un año atrás, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados como si nada. Si no salía a purgar se iba a volver loca.

No obstante le daba la razón a Ulquiorra en un aspecto: si mataba a sus agresores, ya no habría vuelta atrás, ella misma se convertiría en una asesina. La única cosa que la ayudaba a soportar esa idea era saber que no era como ellos, que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor a la sociedad y que una vez se completara su venganza, nunca más saldría a purgar. No quería ser una de ellos, pero aquel año tenía que hacer una excepción. Ulquiorra debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

* * *

Una hora después, Orihime regresó de la calle con dos órdenes de ramen para cenar. Usualmente a ella le tocaba cocinar los viernes porque Ulquiorra se encerraba en el estudio para terminar las maquetas, adelantar algún proyecto para el lunes o simplemente para estar solo un rato, leyendo algún libro de su extensa biblioteca y tomar una copa de brandy. Pero esa noche Orihime no podía concentrarse en preparar algo de comer y optó por la vía más rápida. Podía haber encargado el ramen a domicilio, pero tenía ganas de salir a caminar y despejar la mente un rato, pues dentro de 24 horas aquel barrio, al igual que el resto de Karakura y del país, se sumiría nuevamente en la agonía de la Purga anual, se desataría una vez más el infierno sobre la tierra, y esta vez ella sería uno de los demonios que llevarían la muerte.

Vació las órdenes en dos tazones y los metió al microondas para calentarlos. Luego tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se acercó temblorosa al estudio. La puerta estaba cerrada, adentro no se oía ningún ruido del teclado o el hojear de los planos. La abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el sillón cerca de la ventana con la mirada fija en el librero. Le lanzó una mirada rápida y suspiró.

–Te traje la cena –anunció Orihime dejando el tazón y la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro. Era, más que la cena, una ofrenda de paz. Sabía que, debido a la discusión, Ulquiorra y ella no estaban en muy buenos términos, la tensión era palpable, pero no quería estar enojada con él ni que él lo estuviera con ella. Dentro de muy poco saldría a purgar y lo último que quería era despedirse de él en esas condiciones. Sí, planeaba regresar con vida, pero si no lo hacía, lo cual era muy probable, quería tener la tranquilidad en su corazón de que su amado no le guardaba rencores.

Ulquiorra asintió sin decir nada.

Orihime sonrió débilmente y se sentó en el piso frente al sillón para recargarse en las piernas del moreno, una postura que la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña que buscaba refugio, lo cual no había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Ulquiorra no se movió, antes bien se tensó en su asiento y Orihime maldijo mentalmente. _Por favor, perdóname_, pensó.

–Sé que el ramen no es de tus comidas favoritas, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar –exclamó, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba hablando del estúpido ramen y no de la cuestión de la Purga.

–Está bien, gracias –dijo Ulquiorra.

Orihime esperaba que le dijera algo más, pero volvieron al silencio. Entonces suspiró y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo.

–No quiero que estemos peleados. Ulquiorra. Quiero cenar contigo y ver una película como lo hacemos cada fin de semana, quiero que nos abracemos en la cama y que me digas que todo va a estar bien. Por favor, por favor, no soporto tu silencio ni tu indiferencia.

Ulquiorra, para sorpresa de Orihime, sonrió de lado y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

–No estoy molesto contigo, Orihime.

–¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

–He estado pensando.

Orihime desvió la mirada, cansada.

–Si vas a volver a decirme que no debo…

–No, no es eso –la interrumpió el moreno–. Quiero acompañarte.

Orihime palideció de golpe. Ulquiorra al parecer ya esperaba esa reacción, porque ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó del sillón para sentarse junto a ella.

–Ya me quedó muy claro que no voy a persuadirte de olvidar tus planes, y tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sentado toda la noche mientras tú estás allá afuera. No lo soportaría.

–Ulquiorra, yo… –Orihime agachó la mirada, angustiada–, no puedo pedirte que me acompañes. Si algo te pasara…

–No me lo estás pidiendo. Ni siquiera te lo estoy ofreciendo, es una decisión que tomé y no necesito tu permiso. Si vas a salir a purgar, voy contigo.

–Pero…

–Es la única forma en la que podría estar tranquilo. No voy a dejar que pases por todo esto tú sola. Estamos juntos en esto. Después de todo fui yo quien les disparó aquella noche, seguro van a querer saldar cuentas conmigo.

Orihime sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ulquiorra le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Estaban bien, habían regresado a la normalidad, y el gran peso que cargaba Orihime sobre sus hombros se aligeró un poco al saber que tenía a Ulquiorra a su lado.

Cuando se separaron, Ulquiorra la observó fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de decirle algo. Orihime le puso la mano en la nuca y lentamente lo fue acercando hacia sus labios para besarlo, para sellar el trato, para sentirlo más cerca que nunca en ese momento de angustia. Los labios de Ulquiorra la besaron con delicadeza, sin prisa, como si quisiera que el contacto durara para siempre.

Aunque en el fondo quería algo más. Quería profundizar el beso y saborear cada rincón de su boca, y abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo y acariciar su piel y su cabello, y hacerla suya por primera vez. Porque aunque tenían casi un año saliendo, la verdad es que nunca habían tenido sexo. Después de rescatarla aquella noche, y que Orihime regresara a su casa, se habían mantenido en contacto. De vez en cuando una llamada para saber cómo estaba, para ofrecerle su apoyo si necesitaba algo, para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y que podía contar con él si así lo quería. Hasta que un día, después de algunas semanas, Ulquiorra por fin se decidió a invitarla a salir. Se debatió bastante antes de hacerlo, no quería parecer un oportunista que toma ventaja de una chica lastimada y vulnerable, pero Orihime tenía esa aura que lo atraía como polilla hacia la luz y no podía evitarlo, y quería estar con ella, y quería protegerla, y quería entrar en su vida y dejar que ella entrara a la suya. Para su sorpresa, la joven aceptó, aunque no de inmediato. Primero le puso peros, retrasó la cita; mas nunca se alejó, no del todo, lo cual le dio esperanzas a Ulquiorra de que no todo estaba perdido, sólo debía probarle que iba en serio, que no iba a darse por vencido y que sus intenciones eran buenas.

La conexión fue casi inmediata. Eran dos polos opuestos que se complementaban a la perfección. La relación se hizo tan estrecha que, a los ocho meses de estar saliendo, decidieron irse a vivir juntos. Orihime rentaba un departamento, pero el de Ulquiorra era de él así que se mudó y muy pronto se organizaron y empezaron a vivir como una pareja ya en forma. Se dividían los gastos, las compras, los quehaceres de la casa. Y a pesar de todo, nunca habían llegado a la intimidad. Dormían juntos, sí, pero el contacto físico no pasaba de besos y caricias bajo la ropa. En cuanto Ulquiorra quería llegar más allá, Orihime lo detenía y le decía que no estaba lista, y él no la presionaba, la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Orihime todavía se sorprendía por el desenlace que habían tenido las cosas. Estaba en deuda con él por haberla rescatado, pero no se sentía atada de una forma negativa. Ella lo había buscado y había aceptado sus invitaciones, era feliz con él y sabía que estaba segura a su lado. De vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo era posible que Ulquiorra siguiera con ella después de casi un año sin haber tenido relaciones, y se alegraba al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que él no buscaba únicamente el contacto físico, sino que la conexión que tenían era mucho más fuerte y profunda que el puro instinto carnal.

Y aquella noche, un día antes de la Purga, sentada en el piso abrazando a Ulquiorra, cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente era la última oportunidad que tenía de estar con él. Las probabilidades de que muriera allá afuera eran altas, muy altas, y algo en su interior le anunció con luz roja que el tiempo se agotaba. Después de un año, ¿estaba lista para entregarse a Ulquiorra por primera vez? Las heridas habían sanado por completo, estaba con la persona que amaba y no había de qué preocuparse. En caso de que los recuerdos fueran demasiado dolorosos, bastaría con decirle, una vez más, que no estaba lista, y él entendería y se apartaría, la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien, como siempre.

Orihime se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó a Ulquiorra, besándolo nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión y energía, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose por mucho tiempo. Se subió la falda hasta la cintura y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, lo cual tomó desprevenido al moreno.

–Orihime, ¿qué estás…?

–Shhh, no digas nada –lo cortó Orihime sellando sus labios.

Ulquiorra estiró las piernas y le permitió sentarse sobre él con más comodidad, llevó las manos a su cintura y luego hizo presión hacia abajo para que el contacto con su entrepierna fuera más intenso. Orihime gimió contra su boca y eso lo prendió casi de inmediato. No podía creer que por fin estaba pasando. Estaban a punto de tener sexo y bajo su propia iniciativa. Aun así, procedió con cautela, con miedo a lastimarla o asustarla.

Pero Orihime actuaba cada vez con más soltura. Se quitó la blusa y la arrojó al sillón que estaba detrás de Ulquiorra, y acto seguido lo tomó de las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos, resguardados en el sostén blanco de encaje. Ulquiorra los apretó suavemente y se lanzó a besar su cuello y su clavícula, causando más gemidos por parte de la pelirroja.

Su piel sabía a gloria, era tan tersa y suave que parecía de seda, no podía dejar de tocarla arriba y abajo, dejando un caminito de besos desde su cuello hasta su escote. Le quitó el sostén y lo arrojó también al sillón, ahora tenía libre acceso a sus grandes pechos, y de pronto las dos manos le parecieron insuficientes. Pasó la mano izquierda a su espalda para hacer que se arqueara hacia su rostro y sin previo aviso se llevó el pezón derecho a la boca y lo saboreó y masajeó con la lengua. Orihime gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció, se apoyó en los hombros de Ulquiorra y esperó a que el espasmo pasara, pero venía uno tras otro. Se sentía húmeda, y la erección de Ulquiorra la rozaba desde adentro de su pantalón. Él también debía ser atendido, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por esclarecer su mente del placer que estaba recibiendo, le desabrochó la camisa a Ulquiorra y acarició su pálido y esbelto torso. Ulquiorra supo lo que vendría a continuación y se separó de ella. La besó en los labios mientras Orihime maniobraba para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarle el cierre. Le temblaban las manos de nervios, estaba segura que su cara estaba completamente roja.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó Ulquiorra sonriendo contra sus labios.

Orihime soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Ulquiorra se separó y le dio tiempo para que abriera el botón. Se sentía a punto de explotar, pero guardó la compostura y dejó que Orihime procediera. Cuando por fin pudo, levantó el cuerpo y se bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, quedando sólo en bóxers. Orihime volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y movió sus caderas lentamente adelante y atrás para frotarse en su entrepierna. Sentía su dureza a través de la tela y Ulquiorra gimió con la estimulación. Orihime estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, pero al parecer tenía otros planes porque coló una mano fría dentro de sus bóxers causando que se estremeciera y tomó firmemente su erección. El temblor de su mano se había ido, actuaba con seguridad y empezó a masturbarlo a un ritmo tortuoso, robándole suspiros y gemidos, prolongando su orgasmo casi con crueldad.

Ulquiorra sentía toda la sangre acumulándose en su erección y ésta creciendo poco a poco. La mano de Orihime era muy suave y pequeña, y sus caricias se sentían tan bien…demasiado bien. La detuvo de golpe para evitar correrse antes de tiempo. No era un adolescente precoz pero sólo los dioses sabían cuánto más podría soportar a ese ritmo. Lo mejor era dejarse de juegos previos y pasar directamente a la acción. Se bajó el bóxer, liberando su erección, y jaló a Orihime hacia su pecho. La levantó un poco y le hizo el calzón a un lado sin llegar a quitárselo, sólo descubriendo su húmedo centro que ya lo esperaba. ¿Sería demasiado brusco penetrarla de golpe? Probablemente. Decidió estimularla un poco con los dedos y entrar lentamente para que su cuerpo se adaptara sin problemas. Acarició su hendidura y esparció su humedad con el dedo índice y medio, mientras que con el pulgar empezó a acariciar en círculos el clítoris por encima de la tela, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Orihime arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el estremecimiento bajando por su espalda. Sin poder aguantar más, agarró firmemente la erección de Ulquiorra y la introdujo en su cuerpo, la respiración se le cortó y una ola de placer la envolvió. Ulquiorra la abrazó fuertemente como conteniéndose. Tardó unos segundos en empezar a moverse. Era perfecto, justo como lo había imaginado. Tan cálida, húmeda y suave. Orihime se sujetó de sus hombros y empezó a balancear sus caderas arriba y abajo con un poco de trabajo, Ulquiorra la agarró de las piernas para ayudarla, cada que bajaba soltaba un gemido y eso lo excitaba demasiado. Aceleró el ritmo y entró más profundo, en ese punto una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, y sus respiraciones agitadas llenaban la habitación.

Era casi poético que su primera vez juntos fuera probablemente la última, como si el destino estuviera jugándoles una mala pasada. Y no era justo, todavía había muchas cosas que querían hacer juntos, así que la única opción era sobrevivir a la Purga y continuar con sus vidas; viajar a Occidente y alejarse de una vez por todas de esa estúpida ley que volvía todos los crímenes legales y que supuestamente hacía de Japón un lugar mejor.

_No_, se dijo Ulquiorra, _esta no es la vida que quiero tener con Orihime._

Así que decidió que la noche siguiente la protegería aun a costa de su propia vida, y que la ayudaría a terminar con esa pesadilla que había iniciado un año atrás. Se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza y la sintió temblar por el orgasmo. Orihime jadeó en su oreja mientras se recuperaba, lo que le dio tiempo a Ulquiorra de embestir unas cuantas veces más y finalmente correrse dentro de ella.

Tardaron un momento en recobrar el aliento. Ulquiorra salió de ella y ambos se dejaron caer en el piso lado a lado, sonriendo. Orihime le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso. Había valido la pena la espera.

* * *

_‒16 horas para la Purga anual‒_

Orihime se despertó de madrugada por los truenos. Podía ver los relámpagos en el cielo incluso a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y estiró la espalda. A su lado Ulquiorra dormía profundamente. Había comenzado a llover en algún punto de la noche, pero no se había dado cuenta. Era extraño que lloviera en octubre. Tal vez era un mal augurio.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se puso la camisa de Ulquiorra para cubrir su desnudez. Salió descalza de la habitación y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca reseca y una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si tuviera un nido de serpientes en su interior.

Y hablando de serpientes…

Regresó a la habitación y tomó el folder de la mochila, aquel que contenía la información de los tres hombres que la habían atacado el año anterior. No sabía qué novedad iba a encontrar al hojearlo otra vez, ya se sabía de memoria toda la información, pero de todas formas lo abrió.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche, esperando que Ulquiorra no se despertara, y leyó la primera hoja.

Akibara Sai, 27 años, soltero, vivía con su hermanastra en un barrio pobre de Karakura. Había sido arrestado en dos ocasiones por posesión de mariguana y una por una pelea en un bar. La más grave era por un intento de robo a mano armada, pero sólo había servido unos meses en prisión, la razón era desconocida. Orihime pensó que tal vez conocía a alguien en los altos cargos. Era la clase de persona que armaba revuelo por el simple hecho de que alguien lo miraba de forma extraña. La foto le dio náuseas a Orihime. El cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás, las argollas en las orejas y en la nariz, la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, producto de una pelea en un bar, un desafortunado tajo con una botella de vidrio rota. Tenía un tatuaje de un tigre en el cuello, razón por la cual era apodado "Tora".

Orihime contuvo la respiración al ver la sonrisa arrogante que mostraba en su foto. Empuñó la mano hasta marcarse las uñas en la palma. Qué alivio sentiría cuando le borrara esa expresión de autosuficiencia de su estúpido rostro.

La siguiente hoja era de Yamato Haru, el hombre de barba con complexión de gorila que, si bien no la había violado, había participado en el asalto, siendo cómplice de Sai Akibara. Yamato Haru tenía treinta años recién cumplidos, y un historial relativamente limpio a comparación del de Sai, tenía un arresto por estupefacientes y algunas quejas de disturbios en la vía pública. No parecía problemático, pero las apariencias eran engañosas.

El último de la pequeña pandilla era Sakamoto Rinsei, el más joven de los tres con tan sólo 22 años. De complexión alta y desgarbada, parecía un adolescente mal desarrollado, con granos en la cara y ese cabello seboso. Sólo tenía algunas multas por conducir a exceso de velocidad, pero según sus fuentes, fue un chico muy problemático en la escuela, al menos hasta que la abandonó. Vivía con sus padres, quienes aparentemente tenían un buen matrimonio, en un barrio de clase media. Y al igual que Yamato, también había sido cómplice de violación. Lo haría pagar de igual manera.

Una gota cayó sobre la hoja y Orihime se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y suspiró para calmarse. Dentro de muy poco todo volvería a la normalidad, en la medida de lo posible. Al menos podría dormir un poco más tranquila cuando se encargara de esos tres.

–Deberías tratar de dormir un poco –exclamó Ulquiorra a su lado, lo cual sobresaltó a Orihime. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? ¿La había visto llorando? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

–Me desperté por los truenos, supongo que…no pude volver a dormirme. Quería revisar una vez más…

Ulquiorra le quitó el folder y lo dejó en el buró que estaba de su lado. Se estiró para apagar la lámpara y ayudó a Orihime a acostarse nuevamente. La tapó con la sábana y se pegó a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Acarició su cabello con suavidad hasta que sintió que la joven se relajó. Unos minutos después, Orihime se quedó dormida.

**Continuará…**

**No olviden dejar su review para saber qué les pareció.**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ahora sí este es el último capítulo, jaja.**

**Espero que les guste, es como el doble de extenso que los otros, y mi fav de los 3.**

**Advertencia: muertes explícitas.**

**LA PURGA**

**Capítulo 3**

_–8 horas para la Purga anual–_

Orihime y Ulquiorra habían dormido hasta tarde. Era casi mediodía y apenas se habían sentado a la mesa para desayunar. El ambiente se sentía ligeramente tenso, como si estuvieran postergando una charla que no querían tener, pero que era indispensable.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ulquiorra a Orihime, que estaba tomándose su café con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

–Sí, sólo estoy pensando.

–Puedes pensar en voz alta. Ayudaría mucho a saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer cuando empiece la Purga. Leí el archivo dos veces, creo que no hay mucho que podamos sacar de ahí. De los tres, me parece que Sai Akibara es el más peligroso, el líder de la pandilla, por así decirlo. Los otros dos son simples peones en su juego.

**_Flashback_**

_Orihime y Ulquiorra entraron a la estación de policía, la cual estaba tan concurrida como siempre. Se acercaron al guardia que estaba en la recepción y solicitaron hablar con Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, el detective encargado de homicidios._

_–¿Tienen una denuncia? El protocolo es…_

_–No, es un asunto personal –lo cortó Ulquiorra. Orihime permaneció en silencio dejando que Ulquiorra se encargara de todo, como había dicho que lo haría._

_–El detective Jaggerjaquez no está aquí, salió por un asunto urgente y no dijo a qué hora…_

_–Déjalos pasar, Yazawa, sólo fui por algo de desayunar –exclamó una voz grave detrás de ellos._

_Ulquiorra y Orihime se voltearon y vieron a un hombre alto y fornido, pero de complexión delgada. Estaba usando un traje negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata desanudada. Su cabello azul era bastante llamativo, así como su mirada penetrante, el ceño fruncido y esa enorme sonrisa divertida._

_–Ulquiorra, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Veo que no has crecido mucho –se burló el recién llegado._

_Ulquiorra se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la sonrisa de Orihime. Carraspeó antes de hablar._

_–Grimmjow, quiero presentarte a una amiga, se llama Orihime y…_

_–Ven, vamos a mi oficina –lo interrumpió Grimmjow–. Buen trabajo, Yazawa._

_El guardia rodó los ojos con fastidio y los vio alejarse rumbo a las escaleras._

_La oficina de Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez era un lugar bastante desordenado. Había un escritorio de espaldas a la ventana, sobre el cual reposaba una vieja computadora, un montón de papeles, cartas, oficios y carpetas de casos sin resolver. En la esquina había un sillón que había visto mejores días y que, a juzgar por la cobija que había encima, servía de cama las noches que Grimmjow pasaba ahí adentro._

_–Tomen asiento –les dijo, y él mismo se sentó en su silla y sacó un cigarro–. ¿Fuman?_

_–No –dijo Ulquiorra. Orihime no respondió._

_Grimmjow soltó el humo y se recargó en su silla giratoria, como si estuviera realmente cansado._

_–¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando llamaste. Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti._

_–Te agradezco que nos hayas recibido. Ella es Orihime, una amiga mía._

_Grimmjow le sonrió a la chica y le estiró la mano para estrechársela._

_–¿Sólo amiga? Entiendo, es muy guapa para ti._

_Orihime se sonrojó y Ulquiorra rodó los ojos. Sí, el muy imbécil no había cambiado para nada._

_–No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo así que iré al grano. Quiero pedirte un favor._

_Grimmjow asintió lentamente._

_–¿Qué clase de favor?_

_–Hace aproximadamente un mes, Orihime fue atacada en un callejón cerca de mi departamento, y necesito…_

_–Espera un momento –lo interrumpió Grimmjow–, ¿hace un mes? No estarás hablando de la noche de la Purga._

_–Sí, fue justo esa noche._

_–Lo que sucede esa noche está fuera de mi jurisdicción –dijo Grimmjow negando con la cabeza–. Legalmente no son considerados crímenes, así que no procede tu denuncia. Y a menos que haya un cuerpo, no sé de qué forma puedo ayudarte, yo soy el encargado de homicidios._

_–No estamos haciendo una denuncia…_

_–Bien, entonces dime por qué estás aquí._

_–Necesito saber el nombre de los tres hombres que me atacaron esa noche, porque uno de ellos me violó –exclamó Orihime sin poder contenerse más._

_Grimmjow y Ulquiorra la miraron sorprendidos. Grimmjow suspiró pesadamente._

_–Lo siento mucho, ¿Orihime? En verdad lamento que hayas pasado por algo así, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. En primer lugar, si fue durante la Purga, técnicamente fue legal; en segundo lugar, yo soy encargado de homicidios, no de delitos sexuales; y por último, aun si tuviera manera de ayudarte, no entiendo de qué serviría. Tu denuncia no procede, necesitas tener evidencia._

_–Es que no quiero denunciar. Sólo necesito sus nombres._

_Grimmjow soltó una carcajada._

_–¿Qué? ¿Vas a encargarte de ellos tú sola? Porque si es así déjame decirte que me vas a meter en aprietos. Si te diera los nombres, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, estaría cometiendo un delito. Supongamos que matas a uno de ellos, me das más trabajo a mí y de paso me convierto en cómplice de asesinato._

_–No si lo hago la noche de la Purga –respondió Orihime._

_Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa, le dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero._

_–Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. Lo mejor es que te resignes y busques algo de ayuda profesional. Tengo el nombre de una buena psicóloga que me debe unos cuantos favores, lo más que puedo hacer por ti es conseguirte una cita para la próxima semana._

_–No quiero una cita con la psicóloga –escupió Orihime._

_–Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. Ve, vive tu vida y trata de superar lo que te pasó. Sal con Ulquiorra, estoy seguro de que te hará buena compañía y en un par de meses ni siquiera recordarás lo que pasó._

_Orihime y Ulquiorra enrojecieron y desviaron la mirada._

_–Aparte de eso, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos? Si no es el caso, lo mejor sería que se retiraran. Tengo una pila de homicidios sin resolver y necesito ponerme a trabajar._

_Ninguno de los dos respondió. Grimmjow se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para que salieran._

_–Que tengan una excelente tarde. Fue genial verte de nuevo, Ulquiorra. Deberíamos salir por una cerveza un día de estos._

_Ulquiorra y Orihime se levantaron sin decir nada. Pero antes de que salieran, Grimmjow suspiró y cerró la puerta._

_–Debo estar volviéndome loco._

_Ulquiorra lo miró sin comprender. Grimmjow se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración y sacó otro cigarro. Regresó a su silla y les indicó que se sentaran._

_–Lo primero que debes hacer es darme una descripción de los agresores, lo más detallada posible –Orihime asintió–. Conozco a alguien en delitos sexuales, en narcóticos, en atención a la familia, en transporte. Podría pedirles que buscaran en el sistema a los hombres que coincidan con tu descripción. La base de datos es muy grande, y sólo aparecen aquellos que han sido arrestados o con al menos una multa de tránsito. Si tus agresores no están en el sistema, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti._

_–De acuerdo –respondió la joven._

_Grimmjow sacó una hoja del cajón y una pluma y se los dio._

_–Anota todo lo que recuerdes, marcas particulares, tatuajes, color de cabello, estatura aproximada. Cualquier cosa sirve. Necesitamos delimitar el rango de búsqueda, así que tienes que decir también la edad que crees que tengan._

_Orihime anotó todo lo que recordaba, cada marca, cada rasgo. Le entregó la hoja a Grimmjow y éste asintió._

_–Bien. Esto tomará algún tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y esto es completamente extraoficial, por no decir clandestino. Te sugiero que no te hagas muchas esperanzas en caso de que el sistema no arroje ningún resultado. Déjame un número de teléfono, te llamaré si surge algo._

_Orihime anotó su número en la misma hoja y Grimmjow la guardó en su cajón._

_–Y sólo para ser claros: ni una palabra de esto, a nadie. Podría costarme mi empleo –hizo una pausa–. Qué demonios, podría ir preso por hacer esto. Estoy violando demasiadas reglas._

_–Te lo agradezco mucho, Grimmjow –dijo Ulquiorra–. No sé cómo podremos pagártelo._

_Grimmjow sonrió._

_–Ya te lo diré. Primero hay que ver si esos tres están en el sistema. Y en cuanto a ti, señorita vengadora, ten mucho cuidado. Mi consejo es que lo dejes pasar, pero algo me dice que no podré convencerte tan fácilmente. Falta un buen rato para la siguiente Purga. Debes entrenar, volverte más fuerte, ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Cuando los tengas enfrente, si es que llegas a topártelos, ¿qué es lo que harás?_

_Orihime no respondió. Tragó saliva pesadamente. Grimmjow asintió. Había captado el mensaje._

_Y después de dos meses, Grimmjow por fin se había puesto en contacto con ella. Había sido difícil, pero habían logrado crear un corpus de fotos de los posibles sospechosos. Orihime regresó con Ulquiorra a la estación de policía y tuvo que identificar entre alrededor de cincuenta fotos a los agresores. Todos tenían cierto parecido, pero no fue difícil dar con ellos. Orihime los recordaba tan vívidamente que Grimmjow se sorprendió de lo segura que se mostró al escogerlos entre tantos rostros similares._

_Akibara Sai, Yamato Haru y Sakamoto Rinsei. Eran ellos. Algunos rasgos no concordaban, como el peinado de Sai o las argollas de Haru, pero eran ellos sin lugar a dudas._

_Aparte de eso, Grimmjow le dijo a Orihime que tenía un amigo que daba clases de defensa personal y que había accedido a aceptarla como alumna sin cobrarle ni un yen. Lo demás corría por su cuenta._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Aunque al principio Ulquiorra se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudarla, pidiendo de favor a su conocido de la policía que les proporcionara los datos, cambió de opinión al ver que Orihime se lo estaba tomando en serio. Él creía que se sentiría acobardada cuando viera las fotos de los atacantes, y que desistiría de su estúpida misión suicida, pero no fue así. Orihime mostró un temple de hierro; asistía a las clases de defensa personal, al gimnasio, salía a correr. Y no fue hasta que llegó con un cuchillo de caza que había comprado que Ulquiorra se sintió alarmado. Trató de persuadirla, decirle que su capricho había llegado muy lejos, pero no pudo convencerla. La vio semana tras semana con esa fuerte convicción de lo que iba a hacer. Orihime se inscribió en clases de tiro para aprender a manejar la Magnum, afinar su puntería. Pero era el arma de Ulquiorra y no estaba segura de qué tan de acuerdo estaba el moreno sobre prestársela la noche de la Purga, así que consiguió una Smith and Wesson, semiautomática, fácil de recargar, sin retroceso como el revólver. En ese momento Ulquiorra supo que no había marcha atrás, aunque no desistió en su intento de persuadirla.

Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados frente a frente a la mesa de la cocina, a tan sólo unas horas de salir a purgar a los tres hombres que la habían atacado. Venganza en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Terminaron de desayunar y se dieron una ducha. Entonces se sentaron nuevamente para armar un plan, no podían salir a la calle con la pura intención. Necesitaban una estrategia y algunas reglas.

–Primero que nada –comenzó Ulquiorra–, quiero que me prometas que sólo vas a ir tras Akibara, Yamato y Sakamoto. No intentes jugar el papel de heroína. Lo más probable es que vas a ver peleas, tortura y muchas muertes. No intentes ayudar a nadie, será en vano.

Orihime ya sabía todo eso, pero escucharlo de boca de Ulquiorra le añadió un peso extra de responsabilidad. Sí, era tonto tratar de salvar a alguien más si con trabajos se salvaría ella sola. No podía arriesgarse, mucho menos ahora que Ulquiorra iba a estar con ella. Sería ponerlo en peligro innecesario.

–Mantendremos un perfil bajo, nos moveremos rápidamente y evitaremos las calles principales. Si vemos que tienen refuerzos, abortaremos la misión.

–No –sentenció Orihime–. He esperado un año para esto. Aún si son diez, veinte o cien de ellos, no me echaré para atrás.

–Temía que dijeras eso. Bien, entonces esperaremos hasta tener una oportunidad. Has trabajado muy duro para esto, no lo eches todo por la borda. Tendrás que ser paciente.

Orihime asintió. Eso sí podía hacerlo.

–Las armas que tenemos son de corto alcance. Lo ideal sería ponernos de francotiradores, pero no tenemos rifles. Sólo un revólver y una semiautomática. El cuchillo, la navaja y el taser requieren combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por mucho que hayas entrenado, tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de una mujer, te someterán si tienen la oportunidad. Incluso a mí, pues no soy tan fornido como Grimmjow. El año pasado no estaban armados, pero este año tal vez sí lo estén. Ten eso en cuenta.

Cada palabra de Ulquiorra era un golpe de realidad que Orihime había pasado por alto. Ella contaba con que sería sencillo acercarse a ellos, tal vez topárselos en un callejón y terminar todo rápido. Había muchas cosas que no había tenido en cuenta. Era afortunada al tener a una mente tan serena como la de Ulquiorra de su lado. De no ser por sus consejos, no habría durado ni una hora allá afuera.

–Según la información que nos dio Grimmjow, los tres suelen juntarse en los alrededores del cementerio –exclamó Orihime revisando el archivo–. No es seguro que estén allí, pero es una posibilidad. Quiero ir allí esta tarde y permanecer oculta hasta que empiece la Purga. Será más fácil y no tendremos que movernos desde acá.

Ulquiorra asintió. Era un buen plan. Cada cementerio tenía al menos una construcción que podrían usar de escondite. Era peligroso tratar de volver a casa cuando terminaran con su misión, así que sería mejor esperar ocultos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_–30 minutos para la Purga anual–_

Ulquiorra y Orihime, haciéndose pasar por una pareja cualquiera que visita a sus seres queridos en el cementerio, iban caminando de la mano lentamente, al parecer sumidos en una conversación sin importancia pero al mismo tiempo tan alerta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Faltaban 30 minutos para la Purga y todas las familias ya se dirigían hacia la salida. El cuidador iba caminando por los pasillos para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara atrás, pues una vez que cerraran el lugar no se hacían responsables por lo que pasara.

Ulquiorra y Orihime ya habían fiscalizado la construcción que usarían de escondite, un viejo recinto familiar con un candado que no fue difícil de romper. Ulquiorra arrojó las mochilas con las cosas dentro y cerró la puerta. Orihime vio que el cuidador se acercaba y jaló a Ulquiorra para que se arrodillaran y fingieran que estaban rezando un poco antes de retirarse.

–Estamos a punto de cerrar –indicó el hombre–. Falta media hora para la Purga y no quiero problemas.

Orihime levantó la cabeza como si la hubieran sacado de sus cavilaciones y le puso la mano en el hombro a Ulquiorra en un gesto casi maternal.

–Cariño, debemos irnos. Sé que es el cumpleaños de tu mamá, pero podemos venir la próxima semana.

Ulquiorra asintió y se levantó. El cuidador parecía incómodo.

–Lo lamento, ¿quieren que les dé unos minutos más?

–No es necesario –respondió el moreno–, ya nos vamos.

–Gracias –dijo Orihime y se dirigieron a la salida junto al hombre. Tenían que volver adentro pero el cuidador seguía ahí, al parecer juntando sus cosas para marcharse. Orihime sacó su teléfono y fingió que estaba haciendo una llamada para hacer tiempo.

–Sí, no, ya terminamos. ¿En dónde nos vemos? Ah, bien, los esperamos entonces.

–Les sugiero que se vayan a casa lo más pronto posible –dijo el cuidador al pasar junto a ellos ya con su chamarra puesta.

–Sí, esperamos a unos amigos que van a pasar por nosotros. No viven muy lejos de aquí así que pasaremos ahí la noche.

–Suerte –dijo finalmente el hombre y se alejó por la calle.

¿Qué había de él? ¿Podría llegar a tiempo a su casa? Esperaban que sí. Cuando lo vieron dar vuelta en la esquina. Ulquiorra y Orihime saltaron la reja y corrieron de regreso a la construcción en la que tenían sus cosas. Olía a tierra y humedad, por no decir que había una sensación extraña de estar ultrajando un lugar sagrado, pero era lo de menos. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa, Orihime se quedó con la semiautomática y Ulquiorra guardó el revólver en su cinturón. Se repartieron el cuchillo y la navaja, y acordaron compartirse los lentes de visión nocturna en caso de que fueran necesarios.

Ahora sólo debían esperar a que sonara la alarma que daba inicio a la Purga.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, la sirena llenó las calles. Ulquiorra se sobresaltó y consultó su reloj de mano: eran las 8 en punto. La sirena duraba treinta segundos, lo que les daba tiempo suficiente de salir y prepararse mentalmente. Orihime no había dicho nada, estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto con la mirada atenta. Se veía tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrado. No había rastro de la chica dulce y despistada de siempre, de su sonrisa amable y su risa jovial. Era pura determinación e instinto de supervivencia. Tal vez las cosas saldrían bien después de todo. Había estado preparándose mental y físicamente un año. Las apuestas no estaban de su lado, pero las probabilidades de tener éxito no eran de cero.

–Andando –exclamó Orihime.

Ulquiorra la siguió y, aunque pensó en decirle una vez más que no era muy tarde y que podían volver y abortar la misión, no lo hizo. Lo que tenía que hacer era ser su apoyo incondicional aquella noche fatal, y asegurarse de protegerla a toda costa.

Primero se dirigieron a la parte trasera del cementerio. Era un lugar muy grande así que les tomó varios minutos caminando entre las tumbas, lo mejor era evitar circular por los pasillos en caso de que hubiera algún mirón. Todo estaba muy silencioso, tal vez demasiado. A esas alturas ya debería haber gritos y disparos, pero parecía que todos estaban tomándose su tiempo. Tenían 12 largas horas para hacer lo que quisieran, no llevaban ninguna prisa.

En cuanto a Ulquiorra y Orihime, acordaron que lo mejor era terminar con eso cuanto antes para volver al refugio. No tenía caso pasar ni un minuto más de lo necesario allá afuera. Ya bastante expuestos estaban como para arriesgarse un poco más.

De pronto escucharon ruido de motocicletas. Ambos corrieron hacia la barda y se quedaron quietos. En las orillas del cementerio había algunos árboles y la maleza estaba alta, lo cual les sirvió para asomarse a ver lo que estaba pasando sin ser vistos. Orihime fue la primera en subirse al árbol, lo hizo muy lentamente para no hacer ruido, aunque cada que pisaba una rama maldecía por el crujido. Ulquiorra subió detrás de ella. Las hojas los tapaban lo suficiente como para poder ver bien sin preocuparse. Allá afuera estaba oscuro, ni un poste de luz, pero la iluminación llegó de las luces de las motocicletas que avanzaron por la calle y se detuvieron un poco más adelante. Orihime estiró el cuello para ver por qué se habían detenido. Lo que vio la heló la sangre.

Era un indigente, un hombre anciano de al menos sesenta o setenta años que caminaba por la banqueta hacia ningún lugar en particular. Las motocicletas, que eran cinco, lo rodearon antes de que pudiera dar un paso más. El viejo no se mostró intimidado, antes bien sonrió, como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que iban a hacer.

Y Orihime no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, porque en ese mismo momento uno de los sujetos de bajó de su motocicleta y se acercó al indigente con un palo en la mano. El palo no era ordinario, sino que había sido manipulado para ser un instrumento de tortura. Tenía clavos enterrados, los cuales estaba oxidados y manchados de rojo, sin lugar a dudas de sangre.

El primer golpe, justo en la boca del estómago, dobló al hombre en dos. Ulquiorra le tapó la boca a Orihime para que no gritara y él mismo cerró los ojos. No tenía caso que se torturara viendo aquella masacre. El siguiente golpe le dio en la espalda y lo tiró al suelo. Las capas de ropa del indigente lo protegían un poco, pero los clavos se le enterraban en la piel como espinas. El resto de los motociclistas se reían y conversaban entre ellos, burlándose del viejo y animando al golpeador para que siguiera atacando. El indigente estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, recibiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra en las piernas, en la espalda, en los brazos, un sonido grotesco de carne siendo machacada. Entre los gritos de dolor que se mezclaban con las risas, Orihime alcanzó a escuchar un pedazo de la conversación de dos de ellos.

–Parece que Yasu tiene agallas, después de todo.

–Nada mal para ser su primera vez.

Aquello era una inciación, tan horrible y grotesca que cualquier persona vomitaría. Yasu le dio de lleno en la cara y después de darle unas cuantas patadas al bulto inerte en el suelo, sacudió el palo para quitarle el exceso de sangre y sonrió. Los demás aplaudieron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda. Orihime se llevó la mano al cinturón para sacar el arma pero Ulquiorra se lo impidió.

–No puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya –susurró al borde del llanto, su cuerpo entero temblaba de impotencia.

–Son cinco y nosotros sólo dos. Me prometiste que no lo harías.

Orihime asintió muy a su pesar y abrazó a Ulquiorra hasta que los motociclistas se marcharon, seguramente en busca de su siguiente víctima. Cuando ya no vieron las luces ni escucharon los motores, dejaron escapar un suspiro y bajaron con cuidado del árbol. Orihime había vuelto a la expresión que tenía antes, no había ni un asomo de dolor en su rostro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ulquiorra. Las apariencias eran una cosa, pero él conocía la fragilidad del alma de Orihime.

–Perfectamente. ¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando.

Saltaron la reja trasera del cementerio y se pegaron a la pared, sólo por precaución. Ninguno de los motociclistas era uno de los que estaban buscando, así que no tenía sentido seguirlos, mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino.

Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar rápidamente, pegados a los muros de las casas que conformaban aquella zona de Karakura. No había mucha iluminación así que caminaron varias cuadras sin problemas, barriendo la zona en busca de los agresores. Ulquiorra, al tiempo que lideraba el camino, venía pensando en algún plan de escape por si algo salía mal. Desarrolló varias escenas en su mente y se angustió un poco por el resultado. No había lugar para refugiarse, los callejones estaban vacíos, incluso regresar al cementerio era complicado, no se diga saltar la reja.

Orihime se agarró a su brazo con más fuerza cuando se escuchó el ruido de una detonación. A unas calles de ahí vieron la columna de humo negro que se elevaba hasta el cielo. Algo se estaba quemando. Un flashback de lo sucedido un año atrás apareció en los recuerdos de Orihime. Antes de que la atacaran, los tres sujetos estaban quemando un auto, cerca del parque.

–Ulquiorra, creo que podrían ser ellos –le dijo en un susurro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la explosión, cuidando sus alrededores para no ser vistos. Era difícil moverse con la mochila a la espalda y Orihime pegada a su brazo, pero se las arreglaron para acercarse lo suficiente y echar un vistazo. Se asomaron por la esquina de la calle, muy lentamente. Sí se trataba de un auto en llamas, pero no había nadie. Orihime suspiró, su corazón latía muy deprisa y al parecer Ulquiorra se dio cuenta porque le acarició el cabello y le susurró que no se preocupara.

Regresaron a la zona del cementerio y le dieron la vuelta a la manzana, en busca de algo más. Estaba completamente sola. Y era frustrante, porque Orihime no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer para localizarlos. Tal vez todo aquello era una mala idea. Estaba caminando en una habitación a oscuras, y lo peor de todo es que sentía que tenía una diana en la espalda.

Antes de dar un paso más, Ulquiorra le tapó la boca y la jaló detrás de un contenedor de basura para ocultarse. Había dos camionetas negras, blindadas, estacionadas afuera de un edificio de departamentos. Ulquiorra y Orihime observaron cuando seis hombres bajaron de una de las camionetas e irrumpieron en el edificio. Se quedaron petrificados al ver que tenían armas de largo alcance, de un calibre que ellos ni siquiera habían imaginado que existía. El estruendo que hicieron no parecía importarles, eran intocables. Otros cuatro hombres, igualmente armados aunque sin ir encapuchados, bajaron de la segunda camioneta pero no se unieron a los otros, simplemente se quedaron ahí de pie haciendo guardia, y entonces alguien más bajó. Era un hombre de mediana edad que usaba un traje negro impecable y estaba fumando un puro. Su cabello era castaño, un poco ondulado, y era muy apuesto. Luego de varios minutos los seis hombres que habían entrado, salieron, pero no venían solos. Traían a alguien casi a rastras, parecía inconsciente. Lo jalaron delante del hombre castaño y uno de ellos le levantó la cabeza para que lo viera bien.

–Sí, es él. Métanlo a la camioneta. ¿Está…?

–No está muerto –respondió uno de los encapuchados–, pero se resistió y tuvimos que noquearlo.

–Ah, perfecto. Así no dará problemas.

Y acto seguido sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó al encapuchado que había hablado.

–Creo que eso saldará la cuenta, ¿sí?

El otro contó rápidamente los billetes y asintió.

–Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Aizen.

El tal Aizen no respondió. Subió a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto y junto con sus guaruras se marcharon. Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban sin palabras, tan quietos que parecían estatuas. Ulquiorra fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–No fue un ataque aleatorio. Fue un ajuste de cuentas.

Orihime asintió. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Aizen y sus hombres tenían un objetivo fijo, el hombre que sacaron del edificio, pero no estaba muy segura de que hubieran pasado de ellos en caso de haberlos visto. Los ricos eran muy excéntricos, y tenían una mente retorcida.

–Hay que seguir.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde entonces y no habían encontrado a nadie más purgando. Era lógico que los ataques se dirigieran a otras partes de la ciudad, como el centro, pues parecía una actividad con fuerte atractivo turístico. Eso sin mencionar que los enfrentamientos entre grupos muchas veces eran con el único propósito de ver cuál de los dos era el dominante. Aquellos más numerosos, aquellos con más calibre, con más sed de sangre.

De pronto se oyeron disparos no muy lejos de ahí. Ulquiorra y Orihime avanzaron lentamente para no llamar la atención, pues no querían estar en el fuego cruzado. Enfrente de una escuela, la cual estaba completamente grafiteada, había un grupo de hombres armados disparando contra otros que iban pasando por ahí. Parecía que habían armado su barricada y tenían el control del lugar. Ulquiorra le dijo a Orihime que retrocediera y se alejaron por donde habían venido.

–_Jackpot, baby_ –exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

Orihime no tuvo tiempo de voltearse, una mano le cubrió la boca y la jaló hacia atrás. Ulquiorra sacó el revólver y lo amartilló, pero el hombre que tenía agarrada a Orihime negó con la cabeza. Tenía una navaja apuntando directo al cuello de la pelirroja.

–Tira el arma –ordenó con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra obedeció casi de inmediato. No estaba preparado para una situación así. ¿Cómo podrían zafarse de esa? Orihime estaba en peligro, primero tenía que desarmarlo, pero ¿cómo?

Por fortuna, antes de que tuviera que decidir qué hacer, Orihime se zafó de su agarre y le hizo una llave, para luego golpearle el brazo que tenía la navaja y que la tirara. Cerró el puño y le dio directo en la nariz. Probablemente tendría la mano adolorida por unos días, pero estaba segura que había escuchado un crujido.

Ulquiorra estaba petrificado. Orihime lo jaló del brazo.

–¡Corre!

El hombre se estaba agarrando la nariz, un chorro de sangre le corría por la boca y le estaba manchando la camiseta. Los momentos de confusión fueron aprovechados para que pudieran escapar.

* * *

Un poco después llegaron tres hombres y se burlaron de él.

–¿Qué te pasó, Nobu? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–Era una pareja, la chica me golpeó.

Las risas se intensificaron.

–¡No es gracioso! Parece que sabe defenderse. Y están armados.

–Al menos hasta hace un momento –dijo el otro recogiendo el revólver que Ulquiorra había tirado y dándoselo a Nobu.

–Si estaban armados, ¿por qué no te mataron?

–No lo sé.

Otro de ellos le dio un trapo a Nobu para que detuviera la hemorragia.

–No parecía que estuvieran purgando, más bien huyendo. Pero esa zorra me rompió la nariz.

–Suena como una chica interesante. Ya me dieron ganas de conocerla –dijo el que había hablado primero.

–¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscarlos –dijo el último–. Ya me estaba aburriendo bastante.

* * *

Orihime y Ulquiorra corrieron hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Entraron a un edificio abandonado y ahí se ocultaron. No podían correr para siempre, y como parecía que no estaba solo, lo mejor era esperar a que se fueran para salir.

–¿Estás bien?

Orihime tenía abrazada su mano contra su pecho. Había entrenado muchas horas con el costal, pero golpear una nariz no era tan sencillo como parecía. Dolía mucho, pero no estaba lesionada. Ulquiorra sacó una venda de la mochila y se la puso.

–Fue un gran golpe.

–Entré en pánico –confesó Orihime–. No supe de qué otra forma reaccionar.

–Parece que después de todo tú eres quien me va a proteger a mí –dijo Ulquiorra con una sonrisa.

Orihime sonrió también.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Crees que esté solo?

–Lo dudo mucho. Nadie sale solo a purgar, es casi una ley no escrita. Debe estar con algún grupo.

–¿Podemos llegar al cementerio? Dudo mucho que nos busquen ahí.

–Es poco probable. Ya estamos muy lejos, y la noche avanza. Además, todavía no terminamos.

Orihime asintió lentamente. Esa era la clase de inconvenientes que no había considerado. Sí, era obvio que se iban a topar con otros grupos, y honestamente no creía que estuviera lista para encargarse de todos a la par que buscaba su venganza. Además, no era una asesina, a menos que fuera en defensa propia. Lo malo era que los otros grupos tirarían a matar, no se la pensarían dos veces como ellos.

–Hay que seguir moviéndonos, Ulquiorra. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Shhh –la calló Ulquiorra–, escucho algo.

Guardaron silencio y aguzaron el oído. En efecto, se escuchaban pasos afuera del edificio, entonces se detuvieron. Orihime y Ulquiorra se asomaron discretamente por la ventana para ver de quién se trataba.

Y ahí estaba el que sangraba por la nariz, con la hemorragia ya controlada pero con cara de pocos amigos. A su lado un hombre fornido de barba y gorro, uno alto y desgarbado con cabello largo, y uno más que iba encapuchado y estaba de espaldas. No había lugar a dudas.

–Ulquiorra –susurró Orihime con un hilo de voz–, son ellos. Yamato Haru y Sakamoto Rinsei.

Ulquiorra contuvo la respiración y asintió. Sí, él también los había reconocido. Al que sangraba por la nariz, de nombre Nobu, de cabello verde peinado en una mohicana y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, no lo reconocía, por lo que no había estado en el primer asalto un año atrás. Tal vez era un miembro nuevo del grupo, aunque parecía que tenía experiencia de sobra en delinquir.

Orihime entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía distinguir aunque fuera algún rasgo del encapuchado, algo que le dijera que era a quien estaba buscando, Sai Akibara. ¿Estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de dispararle a quien no era? Si estaba allá afuera purgando no era inocente, eso le quedaba muy claro, pero no tenía ninguna razón personal para matarlo. En cambio, si sí era, era la única oportunidad que tenía para cobrar su venganza.

Orihime sacó el arma, pero se detuvo cuando volvieron a hablar.

–Hay que separarnos –dijo Nobu–. No deben haber ido muy lejos. Probablemente están escondidos.

–¿Cómo vamos a saber a quién estamos buscando? –preguntó Yamato sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

–Eso no será un problema –respondió el mohicano–. La chica es pelirroja, es como si tuviera un espectacular apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. El otro tiene cabello negro.

Los otros tres se quedaron pasmados y se voltearon a ver.

–¿Pelirroja?

–¿No será…?

El encapuchado por fin se descubrió y sonrió. Era él. El cabello, las argollas, la cicatriz del ojo. Sai Akibara.

–Parece que tendré un reencuentro con aquella hermosa chica del año pasado. No creí que saldría a purgar esta noche, ¿y dices que te golpeó? Se ha vuelto fuerte. Eso sólo la vuelve más interesante.

–¿La conocen? –preguntó Nobu.

–Algo así. El año pasado la encontramos sola, tal vez de camino a su casa, y la acorralamos en un callejón. Sai pudo divertirse un rato con ella, pero llegó un aguafiestas y empezó a dispararnos. Escapamos por pura suerte.

–¿El otro tenía ojos verdes? –preguntó Rinsei.

Nobu lo pensó un momento.

–Sí, creo que sí –dijo al fin.

–Bien –exclamó Sai ensanchando su sonrisa y sacando una pistola que traía metida en el pantalón–, entonces tendré mi venganza.

Orihime levantó el arma, pero Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

–Ulquiorra, ¡es ahora o nunca! –exclamó en voz baja.

–No tienes un tiro limpio. Lo más probable es que falles y él aprovechará para escapar. Tenemos que atraerlos aquí dentro, donde tengan menos posibilidades de escapar.

–Eso significa que nosotros también tendríamos menos posibilidades de escapar si las cosas salen mal.

–Tal vez, pero tenemos el elemento sorpresa. Por lo que vimos, sólo Akibara trae un arma, pero los otros tres todavía podrían traer algún cuchillo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu fuerza y la de ellos? No debes dejar que se acerquen a ti, tienes un arma, tendrás que disparar.

Orihime asintió rápidamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía la sangre corriéndole a la cabeza y temió desmayarse a causa de la presión. ¿Podía hacerlo? Finalmente estaba a punto de cobrar su venganza, pero al igual que un año antes, se sentía como la víctima, en desventaja, impotente, asustada.

Sintió la mano de Ulquiorra en su mejilla y levantó la mirada. Ulquiorra le sonrió débilmente, apenas una ligera curvatura en los labios, para darle ánimos.

–Estarás bien –exclamó–. Te amo.

A Orihime le dio un vuelco el corazón. Nunca antes había pronunciado esas palabras, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, y era extraño que lo hiciera mientras estaban ocultos en un edificio en ruinas en la noche de la Purga. Quiso decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero su boca permaneció cerrada. Ulquiorra entendió perfectamente.

–Vamos ya.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación. Las escaleras por donde habían subido estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada. El plan era que Orihime se quedara ahí hasta que entraran para que pudiera dispararles desde lo alto. Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra se ocultaría detrás de una de las columnas y trataría de derribar a uno de ellos, de preferencia al que no estuviera armado, tenía más fuerza física de ella y con el elemento sorpresa no se sentiría en desventaja. Si las cosas salían bien, todo terminaría en ese mismo espacio para la medianoche.

Lo crucial en ese momento era encontrar una forma de hacerlos entrar al edificio. Ulquiorra encontró un pedazo de loza en el suelo y lo arrojó hacia una ventana para hacer ruido. El vidrio se hizo añicos y se escucharon pasos afuera.

–Ve a revisar.

–¿Es aquí?

–Sí, escuché que algo se rompió.

Luego silencio.

Cuando la desvencijada puerta se abrió con un chirrido, Orihime accionó el martillo de la S&W y apuntó. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, suspiró para calmarse_. Puedes hacerlo_, pensó, _puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo…_

El primero en entrar fue Yamato Haru. Asomó su grande cabeza por la puerta y avanzó lentamente, traía una navaja suiza en la mano, listo para atacar. Ulquiorra, oculto detrás de la columna, asintió y Orihime apretó el gatillo. La detonación la ensordeció un poco y se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero le dio de lleno en el pecho a Haru.

El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó al piso. Su camiseta se manchó de sangre rápidamente, le había dado entre las costillas.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –gritó alguien afuera. Se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia el edificio y entraron los otros tres. Akibara apuntó hacia las escaleras y sonrió de lado al ver a Orihime. La joven se quedó helada, disparó otra vez pero erró el tiro. Akibara soltó una carcajada y también disparó, pero falló a propósito. No quería matarla, al menos no todavía.

–¡Orihime, corre! –gritó Ulquiorra saliendo de su escondite. Se lanzó hacia el que estaba más cerca de él y lo derribó. Era Nobu.

Akibara y Rinsei se sorprendieron al verlo, no tenían ni idea de que estaba escondido ahí. Ulquiorra golpeó a Nobu un par de veces, pero Rinsei lo jaló de atrás y lo tiró al piso. Nobu se puso de pie y sacó el revólver que le había quitado.

Ulquiorra se congeló. Se había olvidado por completo que había tirado el revólver cuando Nobu amenazó a Orihime.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Akibara acercándose a Ulquiorra–. Eres ese sujeto del año pasado, el aguafiestas.

–¿Dónde está la chica? –preguntó Rinsei mirando hacia las escaleras, no había rastro de Orihime.

–Déjenmelo a mí –dijo Nobu con una sonrisa.

Akibara asintió.

–Muy bien, te lo encargo. Yo tengo que ir a alcanzar a su novia, esa ardiente pelirroja que me está esperando. –Se volvió hacia Ulquiorra y le dijo: –Tengo curiosidad, ¿te dijo algo el día que la rescataste? ¿Te dijo si le gustó? Todavía recuerdo cómo gritaba y se retorcía.

Ulquiorra sintió su sangre hirviendo de coraje. No podía dejar que dijera todas esas cosas de Orihime enfrente de él. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Eran tres y él sólo uno, dos de ellos llevaban armas y él no tenía ninguna.

–Rinsei, andando –ordenó Akibara sin recibir respuesta, aunque en realidad no la esperaba–. Nobu se encargará de él. Yo iré por la chica, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella, y la haré pagar por haber matado a Haru.

Akibara y Rinsei se alejaron por las escaleras y Ulquiorra se quedó a solas con Nobu. Tenía la urgencia de correr a buscar a Orihime, pero no era el mejor plan en ese momento, no si quería seguir con vida. Se levantó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Nobu.

–¿Alguna última palabra o deseo? Trataremos bien a tu novia, te lo prometo. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

–Si la tocan, están muertos –exclamó Ulquiorra fríamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nobu soltó una risita y accionó el martillo.

–Sí, bueno, parece que el muerto vas a ser tú –dijo, y jaló el gatillo.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y escuchó un chasquido. Los abrió y vio que Nobu estaba tan desconcertado como él. Volvió a accionar el martillo y disparó, pero de nuevo sonó nada más el chasquido. La recámara estaba vacía, el revólver no estaba cargado. A Ulquiorra el alma le volvió al cuerpo. La suerte estaba de su lado. Se había olvidado de cargar el revólver cuando salieron de casa, las balas estaban todavía dentro de la caja de municiones. Había sido peligroso deambular por ahí la noche de la Purga con un arma descargada, pero al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien para ellos. Sin darle ni un momento para pensar, Ulquiorra se lanzó sobre Nobu y lo derribó. El revólver cayó a unos metros de los cuerpos forcejeando. Ulquiorra y Nobu tenían la misma complexión delgada, y probablemente Nobu tenía más experiencia en peleas y asaltos, lo que no tenía era una verdadera razón para ganar la pelea.

_Esto es por Orihime_, pensó Ulquiorra, y sacando el cuchillo de su cinturón cerró los ojos y se lo enterró en el pecho. Sintió la carne siendo atravesada y una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo. El líquido caliente llenó sus manos y retrocedió. El cuerpo de Nobu se estremeció unos segundos y finalmente dejó de moverse. Los ojos sin vida volteando al techo, la boca semiabierta, las extremidades flácidas.

Ulquiorra empezó a hiperventilar. Era la primera vez que asesinaba a un hombre. La sensación lo tenía paralizado y no podía quitarle la vista de encima al cuerpo inerte de Nobu. Demasiada sangre, sus manos manchadas. Pero no podía darse el lujo de colapsar, no cuando aquello todavía no había terminado. Akibara y Rinsei habían ido detrás de Orihime.

* * *

Orihime se sentía como desconectada de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se movían en automático, huyendo de la escena, tratando de ocultarse en una de las habitaciones. Ulquiorra le había dicho que corriera y ella había obedecido, aun cuando era ella la que tenía el arma y Ulquiorra estaba desarmado, solo, con aquellos tres que no dudarían en hacerle daño. Pero no pudo evitarlo, su reacción fue casi involuntaria, de haberlo pensado un momento, habría corrido a ayudarlo aun si resultaba herida. Lo había arrastrado a esa pesadilla y lo había abandonado sin más.

_Soy una terrible persona_, pensó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse ni un minuto más, porque los pasos que iban detrás de ella se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta. Orihime se pegó al muro y esperó a que entraran. ¿Qué había dicho Ulquiorra sobre tener el elemento sorpresa? Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. Aún no había escuchado ningún disparo, lo que quería decir que Ulquiorra todavía estaba vivo, ¿o no? ¿Acaso lo habían noqueado, o atacado con un cuchillo? ¿O tal vez sí hubo un disparo y ella no lo escuchó por estar más ocupada escapando? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ulquiorra era importante, sí, pero primero tenía que terminar con todo aquello para poder ir a ayudarlo. Si lo habían herido, todavía podía salvarlo. _Espera un poco más. No te mueras todavía._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no entró nadie. Orihime esperó con el arma cargada, esperando su momento. ¿Por qué no entraba? ¿Acaso sabía que lo estaba esperando?

–Sé que estás ahí –dijo Sai Akibara.

Orihime se congeló. Era él. Esa voz inconfundible. Había esperado un año para verlo y ahora que lo tenía a tan sólo unos cuantos metros no se atrevía a hacerle frente.

–Cuando Nobu dijo que la chica que lo golpeó era pelirroja, fuiste la primera en la que pensé. Lo sé, lo sé, cuántas pelirrojas hay en la ciudad, ¿no? Las probabilidades no eran muchas, pero tenía que arriesgarme y verlo con mis propios ojos. Para ser honesto, no esperaba que salieras a buscar venganza. Porque a eso saliste, ¿no? Sí…no saliste simplemente a purgar, pero vas a aprovechar la ocasión para hacerlo. Porque eres muy cobarde para hacerlo cualquier otro día y seguramente tienes miedo de las represalias.

–No tengo miedo –respondió Orihime con una sonrisa. Además de todo el entrenamiento por el que pasó su cuerpo, se preparó para escuchar esa clase de cosas cuando el día llegara. Sai Akibara no iba a quedarse callado, tenía la lengua larga y le diría cualquier cosa para desequilibrarla–. Eres una basura, y esta es tu última noche, porque voy a matarte.

–¿Tienes el valor para hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que lo de Haru fue casi espontáneo, accidental diría yo. Se te hizo fácil dispararle a un hombre desarmado, porque ni siquiera lo pensaste.

–Claro que lo pensé. Llevo planeando esto desde hace un año.

–Pues parece que las cosas no están saliendo como querías, ¿o sí?

–Eso no importa.

–Dime la verdad, ¿ese chico de allá abajo es tu novio? Empezaste a salir con él después de lo que pasó, ¿no?

–No tengo por qué responder eso.

–Eso es respuesta suficiente. Si está aquí contigo es porque lo arrastraste a tu pequeña misión suicida, y él fue lo bastante idiota como para acompañarte. Seguramente pensó que te protegería, pero ¿quién lo protege a él?

–Ulquiorra está bien, no moriría tan fácilmente.

–No lo sé, Nobu es fuerte y está armado.

–No he escuchado ningún disparo, ¿tú sí? ¿Estás seguro que no es tu amigo el que está en problemas?

Akibara se rió.

–Bueno, dejemos que ellos dos se diviertan un rato, ¿qué dices? Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hace un año.

A Orihime se le revolvió el estómago ante el recuerdo. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la pistola. Sai Akibara dio un paso al frente y disparó contra la puerta. Orihime se libró por unos centímetros, se puso de rodillas y abrió fuego.

* * *

Ulquiorra escuchó las detonaciones y se echó a correr. Habían sido demasiadas, era un fuego cruzado. Las posibilidades de que Orihime estuviera viva eran nulas, pero tenía que ir a comprobarlo. Saltó el cuerpo sin vida de Rinsei, que había enfrentado el mismo destino de Nobu, y se dirigió hacia donde escuchó los disparos.

Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco. Había sangre por todos lados y el olor de la pólvora le calaba la nariz. El cuerpo de Sai Akibara estaba a medio pasillo, boca arriba, retorciéndose de dolor y tratando de contener la hemorragia en las heridas más graves. Había recibido dos disparos en el pecho, uno en la ingle, en el brazo y otro más en la pierna izquierda. Ulquiorra entró a la habitación con el corazón en la garganta y se detuvo al ver a Orihime sentada contra la pared con el arma en la mano. Había recibido un disparo en el hombro derecho y estaba sangrando mucho, pero estaba viva.

Ulquiorra corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló para revisar su herida. Orihime hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¿Lo maté? –preguntó.

–La bala entró y salió, parece que no le dio a ningún órgano vital. Voy a tratar de vendarte y te llevaré a un hospital.

–No hay hospitales a esta hora, hasta que todo esto termine –respondió Orihime con voz débil, se estaba poniendo pálida–. Ulquiorra, ¿lo maté?

Ulquiorra la miró fijamente y suspiró. Al final lo había conseguido. Había obtenido su venganza y a cambio había recibido un disparo. Las posibilidades de que saliera ilesa eran pocas, y Ulquiorra lo sabía, pero no se había preparado para algo así. La ayudó a levantarse y caminaron despacio fuera de la habitación. Pasaron junto al cuerpo de Akibara y Orihime se tensó. Todavía estaba vivo, apenas. Orihime jaló el martillo con la otra mano y Ulquiorra la detuvo.

–Ya déjalo así, está prácticamente muerto.

Orihime lo fulminó con la mirada y se zafó de su agarre. Apuntó a la cabeza de Sai Akibara y disparó.

–"Prácticamente muerto" no es lo mismo que "muerto". Ahora sí podemos irnos.

* * *

Orihime y Ulquiorra salieron del edificio lado a lado. Orihime estaba vendada con unas telas improvisadas y al parecer su vida no corría peligro.

–Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

–Ya te dije que no hay hospitales a esta hora.

–Entonces hay que esperar hasta que amanezca, no podemos cruzar la ciudad en la noche de la Purga.

–Sólo quiero ir a casa.

Orihime se sentó en la banqueta, estaba cansada. Ulquiorra suspiró y sacó su celular. Marcó un número, intercambió unas cuantas frases con el interlocutor y luego colgó y se sentó junto a Orihime.

–Te amo –las palabras de Orihime lo tomaron desprevenido–. Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Ulquiorra la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello. Unos minutos más tarde, un auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos y el conductor bajó la ventanilla.

Orihime levantó la vista y vio que era Grimmjow, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ulquiorra la ayudó a levantarse y los dos se subieron al auto.

–Orihime está herida, ¿podemos llevarla a un hospital?

–No hay hospitales, pero conozco a un doctor que puede ayudarla –dijo el peliazul.

–¿Estás seguro de que nos recibirá? Después de todo todavía es la noche de la Purga.

–No hay problema, me debe unos cuantos favores.

Orihime estaba recargada en el vidrio, con la mirada perdida hacia la calle. Al principio estaba siguiendo la conversación, pero el cansancio era tanto que poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó Grimmjow a Ulquiorra al ver por el retrovisor que Orihime ya no los escuchaba.

–¿Me meteré en problemas si te lo cuento? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

–No, sea lo que sea, fue legal.

Ulquiorra asintió. Tenía luz verde para confesar todo, pero la verdad era que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. Los recuerdos estaban frescos, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo resumió:

–Digamos que todo salió bien al final.

Grimmjow sonrió.

–Ya veo. Así que la señorita Vengadora lo logró. Si te soy sincero, no creí que lo haría.

–Yo tampoco, pero ya ves que sí. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará después de esto, las consecuencias, cómo afectará a Orihime todo esto…

–¿Quieres mi opinión? No creo que Orihime se desmorone por haber matado a un hombre. Creo que, por el contrario, es lo que necesitaba. Su vida volverá a la normalidad, tienes que asegurarte de que así sea.

Ulquiorra le concedió la razón. Ahora más que nunca debía estar a su lado, podían empezar su nueva vida desde cero, dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido. Ya todo había terminado.

**FIN**

**Bueno, hasta aquí la historia. Tenía ya algunos meses queriendo escribir algo inspirado en las películas de La Purga, pero quise añadir algo de drama y poner de protagonistas a estos dos porque Ulqui es súper serio. De no haber sido porque quería mantener el tono sombrío del fic seguramente habría puesto a Orihime con Grimmjow jaja pero el gato es más coqueto y burlón así que no quedaba bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review para saber qué piensan :)**

**¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
